User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 15
'Bouře přichází' "Zajímavá teorie, drahý kolego, to přinejmenším, o vlastnostech dimenzních kapes byla sepsána řada debat i esejí, ovšem rozebírat jejich povahu v rámci toho, zda v nich lze dlouhodobě přežít a jak v nich plyne čas vzhledem k původní dimenzi, ze které byly otevřeny... inu, hmm... interesantní," arcimág Ataeric si promnul pěstěnou černou bradku a upřel oči na svého kolegu, který se trochu zimomřivě halil do tmavého pláště. Arugal ze stínu místního magistrátu pozoroval přimhouřenýma očima skupinku čtyř zlatovlasých elfů, jež na návsi Ambermill budila již nějakou chvíli pozornost i přes všeobecné veselí spojené s vystoupením kejklířů. "Sám vím, že se dimenzní kapsy používají k uložení potencionálně nebezpečných či naopak velice cenných artefaktů. Stvořit je zvládnou jen ti nejnadanější a nejvzdělanější, za vyvinutí patřičného úsilí, které lze umenšit použitím magických krystalů či využitím lokálních siločar magie... sám na tomto poli teprve začínám experimentovat. Velikost takové dimenzní kapsy pak samozřejmě závisí na moci a znalostech jejího tvůrce. Také je pravdou, že magické předměty v dimenzních kapsách nelze vycítit - jejich aura v naší realitě totiž od chvíle jejich extradimenzního uložení neexistuje. A najít vchod do dimenzní kapsy bez vědomí jejího sesilatele je téměř nemožné," sledoval Arugalův pohled, který se neustále vracel ke skupince cizinců. Ah jistě, inspekce, také je z duše nenáviděl. On se ale neměl čeho bát a co skrývat, terénní studia latentního nexu pod Ambermill, o který jevily zájem špičky Kirin Tor, zdárně pokračovala, průzkum prehistorické epidemie založený na nálezech z podloží Lordamere, který zapisovali jeho tři studenti, přinesl nečekané důkazy o silné jednorázové kontaminaci jezera před dávnými věky, která měla fatální vliv na jeho faunu, flóru i zabarvení vod. Nepřisuzoval to zbytku kráteru, který byl i nyní pod hladinou patrný... zdálo se to spíše infekčního původu. Znaky podobné tomu, co nalezli na fosíliích, dokonce našli na mechu, kterým obrůstali murloci obývající okolí jezera, stejně tak v nádorech gnollů, kteří s nimi občas válčili o území a potravu... i přesto se tyto rasy vůči tomu "moru" zdály imunní, narozdíl od všeho, co studenti vylovili z jezera. Měl dost materiálů, aby na konci semestru mohl ohromit kolegy i představené svou prezentací i pokroky svých studentů. A zatím žádné smrtelné nehody ani přenosné choroby! Poplácal by se po rameni, ale byl tu ten Arugalův tragický výraz. Protáhnout tvář ještě víc, podobal by se jeho kolega koni. Ó ano, Ataeric byl v bezpečí a klidu... ale Arugal se zdál poslední dobou nespokojen s postupy vlastního bádání. Mezi jeho obočím se objevovala kolmá vráska, kterou tam dříve nepamatoval. "A nyní, drahý kolego, považte: co kdyby se taková dimenzní kapsa použila k ochraně celé zóny! Myslím cosi jako transdimenzní štít. Dovedete si představit, že bychom něco takového zvedli kolem Dalaranu...? Hmmm, to si musím poznamenat, tohle Antonida jistě zaujme," Ataeric začal u opasku lovit zápisník a tužku, zatímco Arugal dál pozoroval elfy. Druhý mág konečně také promluvil: "Ano, mám za to, že v podobné kapse může dlouhodobě existovat život a bylo by možné ji použít jako druh vězení či skrýše. Dokonce věřím, že v nich čas plyne nesrovnatelně pomaleji, než v původní dimenzi, což by však hovořilo proti jejich použití k obraně aliančních měst. Provedl jsem nějaké experimenty zahrnující můj ranní šálek horkého čaje a i po třech dnech se dalo říci, že bych se jím opařil," Arugal se kupodivu usmál, jako by si tropil legraci sám ze sebe, jakkoli jeho pověst vynikajícího mága i autora nesčetných skript pro studenty by nasvědčovala tomu, že by se měl chovat poněkud více namyšleně. thumb|left|700px Tři z elfů se vydali k nim, zatímco ta poslední a "nejdůležitější" vykročila ke skupině mládeže ve fialových róbách s varovně zvednutým ukazováčkem. "Dokonce jsou zde možnosti, jak s bytostmi z takových 'mikrosfér', či kapes, komunikovat. Dle mých informací tak lze činit za pomoci divinačních krystalů, jejichž původ spadá do dob dávno minulých, jeden z nich ale měli mít v Alteracu před jeho pádem. Vyslal jsem tím směrem své nejnadanější studenty, ale zatím se žádný nevrátil." "Mluvíte o hvězdě Xil'yeh? Prý se její pomocí kdysi domluvili i s výsadky v Draenoru. Ale měl jsem za to, že ta byla zničena," Ataeric pokyvoval a dál si cosi zapisoval do notesu, zatímco se skupina elfů v úborech Kirin Tor zastavila před nimi. "Arcimágu Ataericu, arcimágu Arugale," elfka s plavými vlasy pečlivě sčesanými do copu obtočeného kolem hlavy oběma pokývla na pozdrav a oni se poklonili s dvorností, která tou dobou bývala ještě lidem vlastní. Ataeric rychle skryl svůj poznámkový notes. "Profesorka a poručík Snowdawn obě najednou v Ambermill, jaká čest! Rozhodly jste se rozjasnit naše chmurné dny?" Arugal se usmál, pak trochu zaváhal při pohledu na elfa, který elfky doprovázel, "magistr Theraldis?" Elf na něj upřel zneklidňující pohled a jeho smaragdové oči se na chvilku rozzářily, pak jen chladně opětoval pozdrav lehkým úklonem hlavy a opět se rozhlédl po okolí. "Na osadu živící se těžbou dřeva a obchodem s pevností Fenris je zde dnes nezvykle rušno," Narasi se na oba mágy usmála a potřásla jim pravicemi, až v nich kostičky zapraštěly. Ataeric pak se zkřivenou tváří chvilku procvičoval ruku. Arugal se otočil k návsi, kde kromě studentů Kirin Tor postávala kolem skupinky kejklířů téměř celá osada, pak kývl. "To zajisté, minstrelové zde nebývají tak častým zjevem. Ale jak řekli, jen projíždí a mají před sebou dlouhou cestu. I tak přinesli dost radosti - a proč ji nedopřát studentům i kolegům, kteří zde přechodně pobývají. Starý Dalar Dawnweaver snad dokonce zkouší žonglovat," ukázal na plešatějícího muže ve fialové róbě obklopeného skupinkou tleskajících mladíků v podobných hábitech. Narasi se ohlédla a cuknul jí jeden koutek úst, pak se nenápadně vytratila zpět k žonglérovi a flétnistovi, kteří bavili celý Ambermill. Isiel se tvářila o dost méně pobaveně, když Ataericovi předávala zapečetěnou truhličku se zlatým znakem oka. "Arcimágu, zde jsou pokyny od Kirin Tor a požadované reagenty. Ale nejsem zde jen jako doručitel, vlastně hledám pomoc někoho z paladinů či kněží z Lordaeron. Jedná se o participaci na mém projektu, který je nyní zaštítěn samotnou Radou Šesti. Ale potřebuji schopného znalce a uživatele Světla, tedy specializaci, která se v Dalaranu jen těžko hledá... už i proto, že v naší drahé alma mater neexistuje chrám ani kaple." Arcimág nadšeně převzal truhličku, potěžkal ji, pak pokýval hlavou. "Inu, nejbližší svatostánek Světla je až v Pyrewoodu. Ale máte štěstí, protože s sebou ti minstrelové mají ochránce, který je má dovést až do Stratholme, kam míří na pozvání barona Rivendare. Je to ten starší muž v těžké zbroji, ten s řídnoucími vlasy, vikář Hieronymus." thumb|left|650px Isiel se po jeho gestu otočila a zadívala, kam to ukazuje v davu shromážděném na návsi, ale Arugal sevřel její ruku těsně nad loktem, jako by ji chtěl zastavit. "A má apelace na Kirin Tor, profesorko?" zeptal se tiše a Isiel se otřásla a obrátila zpět, zadívala se nejdříve na jeho prsty zatnuté do své paže, pak na něj. Theraldis stáhl zlaté obočí a přistoupil blíž, jako by ji hodlal bránit. "Myslíte žádost o kopii Urovy knihy? Antonidas ji zamítl... nahlédla jsem do té knihy a musím mu dát za pravdu. Nehledě na to, že Ur sám byl schopný mág a uznávaný učenec, studoval oblast, která nám je naprosto cizí. Vzhledem ke všemu, co jsem se dozvěděla za dob pobytu v Quel'Thalas mohu jen říci, že jeho poznatky týkající se bytostí, které nazval 'worgeny' jsou amatérskými dohady z oblasti přírodní magie, kterou elfové dávno opustili a lidem byla vždy cizí. Tudíž i jeho expertízy a názory se nedají nazvat objektivními či správnými. Hovoří o rase nemyslících zvířecích bestií připravených zničit náš svět a vše, co je nám drahé, před kterou varuje průzkumníky dimenzních kapes. O bytostech, kterými se straší děti farmářů, aby nevycházely ven po setmění, a které, podle něj, nejsou z našeho světa, ale ze světa nočních můr, odkud je naše magie může přivolat. Na jednu stranu upozorňuje, že oni netouží po ničem jiném, než rozsévat smrt a běsnit... a na druhou dodá, že i když někteří z nich mají magii, která jim umožní kdykoli vstoupit do Azerothu, zdají se ve své dimenzi 'spokojení' a mírumilovní. To je příliš mnoho rozporuplných tvrzení v jednom. Svou divinací také označil jejich magii za jedovatou, temnou a nebezpečnou pro kohokoli z živých. Zároveň varoval, že nikdo z dalaranských mágů se nemá nikdy pokoušet do jejich světa proniknout, ani jim poskytovat informace o tom našem, ani je dále studovat. Antonidas jeho knihu pokládá za matoucí a nebezpečnou. Proto vaši žádost zamítl," dokončila své vysvětlení, i když by bylo stačilo pouhé "ne". Arugal se jí celou dobu marně snažil skočit do proslovu, teď se zarmouceně nahrbil. "Noční můra? Jak poetický název pro říši, ve které existují všichni druidé, kteří sní," zamumlal Theraldis bokem a opět se uklidnil a vzdálil, když Arugal pomalu a frustrovaně pustil Isielinu paži. "Je mi to líto, sama o sobě bych díla kolegů nezakazovala, i kdyby byla sebe-zmatenější a zcestná... i z nich se dá o mnohém poučit. Na druhou stranu ho chápu, jste tu v přímém kontaktu s mnoha mladými a nezodpovědnými mágy. Patrně se bál, že by kniha nebyla dostatečně bezpečně uložena," dodala Isiel smířlivým tónem. Arugal pokýval zlomeně hlavou a ztěžka si povzdechl. "Jen jsem doufal učinit průlom v chápání dimenzí a dimenzních kapes. Ať už Ur viděl ty bytosti jakkoli, rozhodně jsou velmi mocné a fascinující, to jistě chápete," pokračoval smutným tónem, ale byl přerušen ledovým hlasem, který ho přiměl se otřást a vzápětí narovnat. Ataeric při jeho zvuku vší silou ovládl obličej do slušné grimasy. Theraldis se napřímil, jak se mu náhle v záblesku světla objevila přímo za zády Hira, jeho výraz v tu chvíli byl cokoli, jen ne elfsky vyrovnaný a kontrolovaný. Ovládl se a ustoupil stranou, aby mohla projít k arcimágům. "Chápu vaše strasti, ano! Toto ovšem nechápu, hodlá mi to někdo z přítomných arcimágů vysvětlit?! Jak přesně je prováděn dozor nad studenty? A v nočních hodinách?!" Hiřin hlas už nemohl znít jízlivěji. Vzápětí podala Ataericovi cosi, co na první pohled vypadalo jako copánek spletený ze tří pramenů, dlouhý asi jednu stopu. Při bližším zkoumání vám došlo, že se díváte na tři dokonale propletené magické hůlky opatřené na konci zlatým znakem Oka Kirin Tor. "Působivé," poznamenala Isiel při pohledu na zkroucené ebenové dřevo. "Já je přetrhnu," zašeptal Ataeric, když věc převzal. Theraldis se s kamenným výrazem odvrátil a zadíval kamsi k hlavní silnici směřující do Lordaeronu, jen jemný záškub jeho ramen prozradil, že se dusí smíchy. Isiel se k němu otočila, cosi šeptla a vykročila ke skupině bavící se na návsi, Theraldis ji po chvilce beze slova následoval. "Toto. Jsou. Učednické! Hůlky!!" Hira nezněla ani trochu pobaveně a očima střídavě zabíjela oba místní arcimágy. "Snad 'byly' učednické hůlky," poopravil ji Arugal a vysloužil si za to pohled jedovatější než trolí šípy. "Havraspár, Zmrzlostřep, Arcanus," Ataeric si prohlížel propletené hůlky a kroutil hlavou, "samozřejmě je po zásluze potrestám. Jejich poslední prohřešek zahrnoval nějakou Temnopárty na hřbitově u hlavní silnice. Namluvili tomu mudlovi Alaricovi, že když stráví noc zakopán v hrobě, stane se z něj také mág a vezmou ho do klubu. Trochu se tu potýkáme se šikanou, jak jistě chápete," odkašlal si a nechal trojitou hůlku zmizet v rukávu své róby. Hira nakrčila čelo, pak chladně kývla. Arugal přimhouřil oči, dlouze ji pozoroval, a pak se lišácky usmál. "Hmm, možná byste nám mohla pomoci s výzkumem nejvyšší důležitosti, u kterého se nám nevyplatilo obrátit se na... vaši mladší sestru?" Ataeric na něj upřel nevěřícný pohled, pak ale jen stiskl rty a mlčel. Hira se zatvářila předůležitě. "Ah, Isiel byla opět nekompetentní? Čeho se týká ten váš výzkum? Samozřejmě vám ráda pomohu." "Sháníme kopii starých esejí dalaranského mága jménem Ur... dáte si kapku stříbrolístkového čaje?" Arugal nasadil charismatický úsměv a kývl směrem k budově magistrátu. Hira po chvilce hraného váhání kývla a vydala se po schodech dovnitř, zatímco Ataeric učnil gesto, jakým se kněží z řad aliance žehnali proti démonům. Pak si povzdechl a následoval je. thumb|left|700px Isiel, očima hledající onoho vikáře - kněze či paladina, o kterém hovořil Ataeric, nakonec pohledem spočinula na Theraldisovi, který od rozhovoru s oběma arcimágy neřekl ani slova. Zdál se bledý... po chvilce, kdy se na něj upřeně dívala, odtrhl zrak od mladíka žonglujícího do rytmu veselé písničky, kterou druhý mládenec hrál na píšťalku, a zadíval se na ni. "Přála sis?" pousmál se a jeho zelené oči se zase rozeběhly po okolí, jako by něco hledal. Zastavily se na jednom muži v zástupu lidí naproti, muži vysoké postavy, jehož tvář halila kápě. "Málokdy ti někdo vadí na první pohled. nebo se s Arugalem znáte?" zašeptala. "Ne. Viděl jsem ho dnes poprvé, jakkoli on patrně zná mne," odvětil tiše a pozoroval, jak se kousek od nich baví Narasi s dalším z Kirin Tor a muž v kápi nenápadně prochází davem kolem minstrelů i učedníků. Pomalinku nechal levou ruku spočinout na jílci jednoručního meče u svého pasu, pravou si chystal do gesta pro arkánní zpomalení, ale ve tváři se jeho výraz nezměnil ani o vlásek. Jeden špatný pohyb... a ten v kápi je jeho. Maximálně se soustředil, aby zkusil odhadnout auru toho muže a- "Tohle ale není tvá obvyklá reakce na 'nové' a 'poprvé', nebo se pletu?" Isiel natáhla ruku a našla Theraldisovu, kterou si už-už připravoval ke kouzlení. Ostře zasykl, jak polkl chuť seslat ohnivou novu, a napětí z něj se částečně odplavilo. Pousmál se a propletl prsty s jejími. Jeho oči ale dál cestovaly za tím v kápi a hlídaly každý jeho krok, mezitím k ní konejšivě promluvil: "Vídám různé nepravděpodobné vize a netuším, odkud se berou. Možná jde jen o halucinace z časté změny prostředí a únavu z používání arkány. Viděl jsem například tebe s černými vlasy, jak ses stala ženou jiného muže, snad paladina," stiskl na okamžik čelisti a zaskřípal zuby, pak pokračoval, "Hiru, jak sedlá Cloudwinga, který by ji přeci ukloval k smrti; Lor'themara proměněného v živou pochodeň a umírajícího v plamenech; Vael'thase proklátého bodcem tvora, který vypadal jako jeden z vyhynulých aqir z dávných legend. A teď, před chvilkou, toho tvého Arugala, jak je bez hlavy zakopán u cesty pod Silverlaine Keep jako poslední prašivý pes," povzdechl si. "To zdaleka není vše... vídám ty 'věci' poslední dobou častěji. Ale nedělej si starosti, ano? Myslím, že to je jen nedostatkem času na meditace," uklidnil ji a vzápětí se svým obvyklým rošťáckým úsměvem dodal, "nebo nedostatkem sexu." Pevně stiskl rty, když ho pěstičkou udeřila do žeber. Vydržel se nesmát a vzhlédl, aby zjistil, že muže v kápi mezitím ztratil z dohledu. Tiše si sám pro sebe zasakroval. thumb|400px"Takže jsem neunikl pozornosti magistra Silversun," muž v kápi vystoupil ze stínu taverny a v jeho hlase zněl úsměv a pobavení, nikoli hrozba. Theraldis se konečně uvolnil, pustil jílec meče, na kterém dosud spočívala jeho ruka, ohlédl se k budově, do které doprovodil Isiel a onoho služebníka světla, pak se opět zadíval na muže v kápi. "Chodíte osadou jako zvědavý stín, stále v patách, všude a nikde. Kapsář nejste a nejste ani jediný, kdo zde má kápi. Když jste si ale vybral sledovat mou snoubenku, udělal jste chybu." "Tak snoubenka? Čas je jistě k elfům milosrdnější, než k lidem. Ale tehdy, v Lordaeronu, jste každý patřili do jiného tábora," hlas zněl vlídně, i když trochu zesmutněl. Theraldis porovnal jeho tón se stovkami a tisíci dalších ze svých vzpomínek, pak se slabě pousmál také. "Lord Darius Crowley? Tehdy jste mluvil tak, že jste zahanbil mne i svého krále. A pospíchal jste domů za novorozenou dcerkou," řekl tiše a muž v kápi jen kývl stranou. Oba zašli mezi budovy a ten, kterého oslovil jako Daria, shrnul kápi na ramena a odhalil tak ryšavé vlasy a bradku. "Roky ke mně nebyly úplně milostivé, ale Lorna je stále to nejlepší, co mi osud přinesl," poznamenal a natáhl pravici. Theraldis na ni chvilku zíral, pak mrkl, aby zaplašil halucinaci, která mu opět přešla před očima: Crowleyho ruka jako zvířecí spár opatřený ostrými drápy a srstí. Poklonil se svým rezervovaným elfím způsobem a přijal jeho ruku v lovecké rukavici, snad ji stiskl až příliš pevně. Crowley zamračil čelo, ale pak se opět usmál a oplatil stisk, až elf zbledl. "A to povídají, že jste na severní léna zapomněl od chvíle, kdy se váš král schoval za zdí, nečekal bych vás tu," poznamenal Theraldis a pustil jeho ruku. "Můj král nebyl v rozbíjení spojenectví první, že? Anasterianovo jednání ale Gennovi poskytlo vynikající alibi pro jeho zradu. A jeho rozčarování, že Aliance nevyslyšela jeho nároky na dědictví po zrádném Perenoldovi." "Rozhodnutí mého krále zranilo obě strany," elf pomalu kývl, "ale i tak nepostavil neprostupnou zeď skrze vlastní državy." Trefil se do živého, Crowleyho pohledná tvář se na chvilku změnila v kámen. "Ach ano, můj král se rozhodl schovat před světem a jeho ohrádka falešného bezpečí shodou náhod vede samým středem mého domova," mávl rukou kamsi k jihovýchodu, "postavil mne před jasnou volbu: přestěhuj se na jih a staň se bezzemkem v bezpečí za zdí... nebo si zde zůstaň sám, jako baron Silverlaine. Má žena zemřela při porodu a Lorna je vše, co mám. Nebýt jí, patrně bych riskoval mnohem víc. Ale i tihle, co zůstali za zdí, jsou jako mé děti a nemohu je nechat jen tak." "Takže se chodíte v utajení přesvědčit, že vaši vazalové mají, co potřebují?" Theraldis si přeměřil jeho zdánlivě omšelou zbroj a plášť s kápí, pak se zadíval zpět k návsi, kde se nenápadně pohybovala celá skupina podobně oděných osob. "Zařídili se. Tolik musím každému z Gilneas přiznat: nevzdáváme se snadno. Občas vypadáme, že utíkáme, ale je to jen proto, abychom se ostatním dostali za záda a ke krku. Oni se nevzdali, neskončili za zdí a ani nepřesídlili na sever do Lordaeronu," zadíval se stejným směrem jako Theraldis, ale jeho oči utkvěly na farmářích a rybářích. Jeho výraz změkl. "Z Ambermill se sice stala nepodstatná vesnice, o kterou jeví eminentní zájem maximálně Dalaran, a Pyrewood prosperuje jen díky Silverlainovi, který ctí slib věrné služby, jenž mi kdysi dal. Ale jsou tu dál. Proč jsem vás sledoval je právě ta otázka, co se vkrádá do mysli. Proč, zatraceně, strkají fialové pláště nos do Ambermill? Není tu NIC! Jen bída, starý strašidelný důl... a to, co mají z obchodu s Fenrisem. I tak jsem rád, že tu mají alespoň zdání nějaké podpory a obrany od mágů. A špetku vzrušení z mladé krve," zadíval se na Theraldise, a pak mezi budovami zpět na náves. "Na otázku o jejich zájmu bych odpověď znal, není tajná nikomu, kdo je obeznámen s uměním arkány," odvětil Theraldis a sklonil zelené oči k zemi, "Ambermill byl shodou náhod - či úmyslně - založen na latentní, dřímající ley-line. Její energie by se daly aktivovat, pokud by bylo třeba osadu ochránit, popřípadě ji vybudovat lépe za pomoci magie. Není to prioritou Kirin Tor, jak jsem pochopil, ale několik mágů v tomto ohledu vede výzkum, který nakonec bude pro obyvatele jen prospěšný. Mimo jiné se jim tak skýtá další možnost obchodu a nabízení služeb." "Latentní siločára, heh," Crowley trochu zkřivil tvář, "měl jsem za to, že jestli je v okolí něco takového, bude to pod Silverlainovou tvrzí. Jeho kovář se zapřísahal, že tam straší." "Straší," elf pobaveně zvedl jedno obočí, pak chvilku studoval mužovu unavenou tvář. Crowley se zdál pohněván a znechucen něčím, co zatím nevyslovil... tehdy poprvé si Theraldis všiml pár šedých vlasů v jeho ryšavé hřívě. "Jak vlastně... obcházíte tu zeď ke zbytku držav? Není v ní brána, nejsou na ní hlídky," optal se ho tiše a pomalu vykročil zpět k návsi. Crowley si přes hlavu natáhl opět kápi a pokrčil širokými rameny. "Znáte Zátoku Jižního Přílivu? Oblíbené koupaliště lidí z Pyrewood i Gilneas. Tak tam teď kotvím. Jak se vlastně má Antonidas?" "Tíží ho starosti a hádám, že ty samé, o kterých jste vy sám zatím neřekl ani slovo," Theraldis se zastavil na pokraji stínu mezi budovami, pak se ramenem opřel o roh jedné z nich a studoval scénku na návsi, která se poněkud změnila. Kejklíř sice dál žongloval a minstrel hrál na miniaturní flétnu, ale kousek stranou od nich se zvědavci shlukli kolem malířského stojanu. Brunetka s vlasy smotanými do uzlu a havranem na rameni si vybírala v zástupu model pro portrét a učedníci i arcimágové Kirin Tor se chovali jako klasická skupina knihomolů bez špetky sebevědomí. Postrkovali se, poukazovali na své pleše, pupínky a róby flekaté po posledních experimentech. Jeden ze sedláků vedl svých sedm ratolestí a začal je před malířku stavět do skupinky, žena polkla, jako by si ukousla příliš velké sousto. "Mluvíte o moru tam na severovýchodě," zašeptal Crowley, když se zastavil těsně za Theraldisem, "jeden by řekl, že je to příliš daleko, abychom si s tím lámali hlavu..." Theraldis kývl, ale nebyl v tom souhlas, jen cosi jako varování: "Antonidas tomu věnuje značné úsilí, je v kontaktu s Lordaeronskými autoritami... doporučil bych vám se zdržet, než učiní závěry svého bádání a než se vrátí výzvědné skupiny, které poslal udělat testy v terénu. Nebo ho navštivte v Dalaranu, nikdy nikomu neodmítl pomoc a radu, pokud je mi známo," Theraldis hovořil tiše, aniž by se otočil. Všiml si, jak Narasi flirtuje s tím minstrelem a tváří mu na okamžik probliklo hřejivé světlo... to zmizelo v okamžiku, kdy se zadíval na Hiru, kterak odstrčila všech sedm farmářských dětí a postavila se před stojan s plátnem ve svůdné póze. Havran na rameni malířky naklonil hlavu na stranu, jako by si elfku potřeboval pořádně prohlédnout, pak vydal nespokojené zakrákání. thumb|left|687px "Jak jsem řekla, mohu vám vaše úsilí a pomoc nahradit mnoha způsoby. Pokud je vám zatěžko přijmout zlato... snad by ho ocenila vaše farnost? Či snad nějakou jinou protihodnotu jako reagenty, svitky, léky, elixíry, očarovaný předmět?" Isiel vyšla z jednoho z domků a obrátila se ke stárnoucímu muži, který se na ni zadíval velice káravě, zatímco jí podal svou hůl, aby do torny mohl uklidit knihu se symbolem Církve Světla na vazbě. "S dary se neobchoduje, dítě. Dary se dávají a přijímají. I když se jedná o dary, na které si nelze sáhnout, dary ducha a Světla. Budu raději spoléhat na to, že jednou i ty prokážeš druhým laskavost, tak jako ji já dnes prokázal tobě, protože byla v mých silách. A že pokud přijdou temné časy, nebudeš všechny lidi házet do jednoho pytle," dodal, zatímco si připínal cestovní plášť. "Prozatím bych nejvíce uvítal doprovod pro sebe a své svěřence na severovýchod. Slyšeli jsme, že cesta Lordaeronem se poněkud zkomplikovala." "Svěřence? Cesta? Mohla bych vám otevřít portál přímo do Lordaeronu, ale jak se zkomplikovala?" zaváhala a podala mu zpět hůl, když si zapnul přezku popruhu od torny. "Naše cesta vede až do Stratholme... baron Rivendare pozval vybrané umělce u příležitosti chystaných zásnub jeho jediného syna, Auria. Camerick, Forresten i Renfray, které vidíš vystupovat na návsi, přijali jeho pozvání a shodou okolností cestovali z jihu stejnou lodí do Southshore, jako já, dítě. Není, proč bych jim neposkytl na cestu svou radu i doprovod, beztak mířím zpět do Alonsovy kaple, kde je má služba i poslání." "Pak bych vás mohla dostat za pomocí magie ke Quel'Lithien, sice je to elfí základna, ale není tak daleko od Stratholme. Jaké komplikace jste měl na mysli?" "Mor, je to na rtech všech, co cestovali severním královstvím. Jistě jste o něm slyšela? Také zlá magie, kvůli které se nedoporučuje zdržovat se na cestě v malých skupinách." "O moru jsem slyšela. Pak snad přijmete na oplátku mou pomoc? Usnadním vám cestu, když dovolíte," otočila se zpět k návsi, kde lidská žena malovala Hiřin portrét a vesničané i studenti kolem se neudrželi uštěpačných poznámek. Narasi se bavila tím, že se od lidského mladíka snažila naučit žonglovat, a Theraldis... kam se zase ztratil ten proklatý hezký... Našla ho až po chvilce hledání, jak se blížil od taverny s nějakým cizincem. Ustaraně mu vykročila vstříc, když viděla, jak je jeho tvář bledá, on se ale při pohledu na ni neubránil úsměvu. Ovinul jí ruku kolem pasu a pozdravil vikáře krátkým pokývnutím, zatímco mu šeptem vysvětlila starcovu situaci a prosbu. Jeho ramenatý společník v kápi se rozesmál, když došel k pracující malířce. "Renfray, ty sis nikdy neuměla vybírat modely, že ano? Proč se raději neotočíš, tam za tebou je pravý elfí kvítek," položil jí ruku na rameno a havran z toho druhého se natáhl, aby ho zkusil klovnout. Nastavil mu klouby ruky sevřené v pěst a havran začal rukavici zaraženě oždibovat, zklamaný, že se ho nebojí. Malířka zvedla pohled do stínu kápě, pak překvapeně zamrkala a rozšířila oči. "Darie?" Muž si položil prst na rty a usmál se. Renfray se rozzářila, pak sledovala jeho pohled a zadívala se na Isiel, kterou její upřená pozornost po chvilce přiměla přestat si špitat s Theraldisem a věnovat jí pozornost. V příštím okamžiku už se milá elfka octla na stoličce naproti Renfray, která jí natočila hlavu na jednu stranu, pak na druhou, pokývala a cosi si zabrumlala, pak vyměnila nedokončené plátno s Hiřinou podobiznou a začala malovat Isiel. Hira chvilku stála jako opařená na místě, pak zadupala: "Tak tohle byla poslední urážka, která ti prošla bez trestu, sestřičko," sykla, zablesklo se a nebylo po ní ani vidu ani slechu. Narasi chytila obratně míček, který jí hodil mladý žonglér, a jen tiše poznamenala: "Cítím ve vzduchu průůůůs... -švih." "Snad tenhle obraz nebudeš muset přemalovávat, jako ten Tirionův, Renfray," poznamenal ryšavý v kápi, "ale rád ti za něj zaplatím dvojnásob, abych později mohl vydírat jednoho elfího magistra," dodal a zadíval se malířce přes rameno, poškrábal při tom havrana nad zobákem budícím respekt. Havran frustrovaně vzdal pokusy uklovnout mu alespoň kousek rukavice a načepýřil se, aby byl co největší.Isiel se stále snažila vzpamatovat a pochopit situaci, pohlédla z jednoho na druhého a vzápětí ji stihlo malířčino varovné zavrčení: "Nehýbat." Konečně k nim došel i vikář Hieronymus a unaveně se rozhlédl: "Vy tři ještě stále nejste připravení? Ti mágové nabídli, že nás dostanou ke Quel'Lithien. Forrestene? Camericku? Renfray?" "Inu, pokud nám zkrátí cestu, snad nevadí se zdržet, než Renfray dokončí obraz," pousmál se tmavovlasý minstrel Forresten. "Já nevím, zda se přidám. Ty řeči o nemocech na severu mne dost odradily," připustil žonglér Camerick a zachmuřil se. "Inu a já to z Quel'Lithien budu mít blíže k Barovům. Na jihu šly zvěsti, že začali ve své tvrzi vyučovat nevídané druhy magie, umožňující rozumět i řeči zvířat, číst budoucnost z hvězd a zaklít magii do vlastního obrazu," usmála se Renfray, zatímco její štětec poletoval po plátně, jako by múzy samotné malovaly za ni. Theraldis se jí zastavil za zády a díval se na Isiel, pak na plátno. Kéž by se jen jeho ledová princezna občas usmála. Ale nepotřeboval Crowleyho obraz, měl ji živou jen pro sebe... a ve vzpomínkách stovky chvil, kdy byla ještě krásnější, než jak ji viděla Renfray. "Vezmu vás do Lithien všechny sám. Isiel má na práci důležitý projekt," řekl pak a mrkl na ni. Jen si zoufale povzdechla, jako by doufala, že ji vysvobodí z toho, co tak nenáviděla: být středem pozornosti. Díval se na ten obraz a před očima se mu na okamžik rozlily barvy úplně jiné scény, tak strašlivé, že bezděky o krok ustoupil a narazil do Crowleyho. Vzpamatoval se a zatřepal hlavou. Havran na malířčině rameni natočil zobák tak, aby viděl na elfího magistra. Theraldis se podvědomě zachvěl a musel se ovládnout, aby zvíře nezahnal nebo nezpopelnil. "Počkám na vás... u brány," řekl rezervovaně, všem přítomným se poklonil a odešel pryč. thumb|left|700px "Tak nevím, jestli je to štěstí nebo neštěstí, že na Hiřiny stížnosti nemá nikdo čas," Narasi zvědavě pozorovala Isiel, která ze svého pracovního stolu vzala dva poloprůhledné, mléčně zbarvené orby velké sotva jako její dlaň, a každý zvlášť umístila do malé zdobené truhličky. "To, že ji nikdo nevyslechne, neznamená, že by jí konečně měl plné zuby i profesorský senát a Rada, ale že řeší něco závažnějšího. Kdyby řešili ji, bojím se o tebe. Takhle se bojím o celý Dalaran," poručík Snowdawn se rozhlédla po obnovené pracovně své sestry, pak stáhla kovovou rukavici a prstem šťouchla do křišťálové sovičky na parapetu. Trochu polekaně nakrčila obočí k sobě, když jí sovička šťouchnutí oplatila. Isiel ji nepeskovala jako obvykle, když sahala, kam neměla. Soustředila se na zaklínadlo, které pronášela nad oběma truhličkami. "Dokonce i Theraldis byl předvolán Radou Šesti, sotva se vrátil," dodala Narasi. Isieliny ruce se trochu zachvěly, když ji poslouchala, zatímco do obou truhliček vložila dva stejné notýsky opatřené pečetí Kirin Tor: "Theraldis je konečně zpět ze Stratholme?" už jen zmínka jeho jména jako by rozjasnila tento večer. Jenže ten tísnivý pocit, kdy se vám svíral žaludek, ačkoli nebyl žádný důvod, přetrvával. "No ano, nestačil se ani oprášit nebo najíst a Rommath mu na chodbě podal silvermoonský magisterský plášť, že jsou oba očekáváni ve Vzdušné Komnatě. Mimochodem, Theraldis by ti snesl modré z nebe, kdyby to šlo. Můžeš mi nějak vysvětlit, proč ho stále tak trápíš?" zvědavě se otočila a zadívala se na Isiel, která zavřela obě truhličky a každou uzamkla magickým kouzlem za pomoci prstene s pečetí Oka. "Stěžoval si na mne?" zadívala se Isiel na Narasi překvapeně. "On? Ne, světlo chraň! Stačilo mi, co jsem viděla včera v Ambermill. Občas na tebe hledí, jako by nevěděl, na čem je, a co má čekat příště." Isiel se k ní prudce otočila: "Miluji ho víc, než cokoli, víc než vlastní život, Narasi. Ale Slunce mne chraň, abych mu to jednoho dne přiznala." "Nechápu?" její starší sestra od ní ustoupila a nakrčila čelo. "To je to, co slýchal od každé, kterou získal v Quel'Thalas nebo kdekoli jinde. Od každé té své trofeje. Možná jen kvůli tomu, že jsem to nikdy neřekla, je to mezi námi jinak. Bojím se, že kdybych to jednou doopravdy vyslovila, ztratím ho." "Na to, kolik ti je let, jsi doopravdy pitomá," Narasi s vojenskou rázností otevřela dveře Isieliny pracovny a kývla ven, zatímco její sestra vzala obě truhličky a vykročila za ní. Nemělo smysl otálet... zdržovat dokončení projektu. I když to znamenalo, že se Theraldisův pobyt v Dalaranu chýlí opět ke konci. A kdo ví, co jemu a Rommathovi chtěla samotná Rada Šesti. Theraldise nemusely hledat dlouho, s vážnou tváří se blížil k chodbou k laboratořím, oblečený do tradičních karmínových barev Vznešeného lidu, stejně jako magistr Rommath, který při pohledu na elfky lehce kývl na rozloučenou magistrovi, pozdravil je obě trochu prkennou poklonou a beze slova se otočil na cestu ke svým komnatám. "Stalo se něco, Theraldisi?" zašeptala Isiel, když si ji prohlédl od hlavy k patě, jako by se ujišťoval, že je to ona a že je celá, a pak se poklonil Narasi. "Magistře," oplatila mu Narasi poklonu a on vzal Isiel jednu z truhliček, aby jí mohl vtisknout horký polibek na hřbet ruky. "Dokončila jsi to?" Theraldis se zadíval na truhličku, pak na Narasi, která pochopila jeho pohled a nechala je o samotě. "Ano. Ale zaslechla jsem nějaké zvěsti o Radě a... jsi v pořádku?" starostlivě si ho prohlédla. "Neměli ho nechat odejít," odpověděl na to druhé, nač se ani nestihla optat nahlas, "jak ses kdysi obávala, náš zbloudilý arcimág Kel'Thuzad byl za oním morem na severu. To lidské princátko sice ukončilo jeho život, ale něco.... takového rozměru.... Pan Nekromant dávno nemohl připravovat sám. Navíc zde byl náznak, že za Kel'Thuzadem stál i nějaký další rádce, který ho celou dobu vedl. Modera přísahala, že ho už v Citadele občas slyšela, jako by si povídal sám se sebou. To zavání šílenstvím, kletbou... nebo démony. Lordaeron na Antonidovu výzvu ke spolupráci a karanténě vyslal jen strohé oficiální oznámení, že jejich Vyvolený Princ je celé věci na stopě sám a nepřeje si vměšování Kirin Tor. Antonidas dostal sice vzorky zrna nakaženého tím morem, ale také jasné varování, že se Dalaran nemá plést do věcí lordaeronské samosprávy. Prý odhalí příčinu moru a zastaví to celé sami," jeho hlas zněl zvučně a vyrovnaně, jako vždy, ale nyní se v něm pomalu objevoval ostřejší tón. Ohlédl se chodbou, kterou odešel Rommath, pak unaveně na chvilku zavřel oči. "Jdi a seznam Antonida s výsledky své práce. Patrně k pokračování dostaneš mnohem více podpory, než jsi měla doposud. Já a Rommath se vracíme do Quel'Thalas. Mimo jiné se chystá další Synod, který má řešit nedávný útok trolů na runové kameny a pokus o jejich opětovné vyřazení z provozu. Belo'vir si u Synodu jmenovitě přál přítomnost nás obou," přešel si volnou rukou po čele, pak se probral a zadíval na ni. "Svěřím mu tedy i výsledek tvé dlouhé práce... smím se podívat dovnitř?" odtrhl oči od její bledé tváře a pohlédl na truhličku ve své ruce. "Samozřejmě," zašeptala, "je tak stabilní, jak jen jsem dokázala, což znamená jistý risk při přepravě, proto je truhlička zapečetěná kouzlem. K aktivaci je zapotřebí umístit orb nejdále třicet kroků od cíle a použít jednoduchou inkantaci. Na dně truhličky je kopie mých laboratorních záznamů včetně oné inkantace, Belo'vir pro ně jistě najde uplatnění. Minimálně jako podpal v koši na oheň," dodala suše. "Nepodceňuj se," stáhl jí pečetní prsten a otevřel jím arkánní zámek. Zadíval se na okamžik dovnitř, pak se něžně usmál, políbil ji na čelo a truhličku opět zavřel a zapečetil svým vlastním kouzlem. "Obávám se reakce krále Anasteriana na celou věc s tou nákazou. Již při prvních zvěstech nechal uzavřít všechny elfí brány a posílit obranu jižní hranice. Mor lidí se nás, elfů, přeci netýká. Ale prosím, Antonidas tě jistě očekává. A pak tě budu čekat já, abych se rozloučil," usmál se, vrátil jí pečetní prsten a teleportoval se pryč. thumb|700px Probudil ji dotek něčeho hebkého na citlivém místě na šíji, potlačila zachichotání a otevřela oči. Přímo před nimi se ve vycházejících paprscích slunce chvěla fialovomodrá lilie, její okvětní plátky křehké a sametové. Chvilku je zkusila zabíjet pohledem, ale když to nepomohlo, začala s obhajobou. "Usnula jsem! Slibovala jsem si, že tuhle noc neusnu," pomalu se posadila a zadívala na Theraldise v jeho smaragdově zeleném hávu, jak sedí na kraji postele s květinou v ruce. Byl připravený na cestu, jak si nešťastně uvědomila. Díval se na ni s něhou v očích, pak jimi jen upozornil na květinu. "Co je to?" "Je ze Stratholme. Když se Renfray odpojila na cestu na Caer Darrow, Forresten si stěžoval, že tu malířku jako jedinou nikdy nedokázal roztančit a rozezpívat. Očaroval jsem mu tu jeho píšťalku duchem letního ohně a slunce, aby mu příště neodolala. Proto jsem se tam trochu zdržel," vysvětloval, zatímco vzala tenký stonek lilie do prstů a přivoněla ke květu. "Stratholme je špinavé, jako většina lidských měst, a baron Rivendare je ještě větší protiva a suchar, než jak si pamatuji jeho praotce... vyhlásil ve městě nábor studentů do té jejich nové školy v Caer Darrow. Tak nevím, zda si myslí, že budou někdy pro Dalaran konkurencí...? No a Vikář Hieronymus se hned u kaple pustil do nějakého nešťastného rytíře v rozpuku puberty... jménem Timmison, představ si. Samý sval... a samý pupínek." "To je strašlivé jméno, jeho rodiče ho museli doopravdy milovat," nechala se nakazit jeho úsměvem a na chvilinku jí z očí zmizel smutek. "Tak tenhle Timmison donášel na nějakou elfku, která včera zapomněla na své povinnosti a nepřišla do služby. Ani jsem netušil, že ve Stratholme žijí nějací elfové... inu, vikář Hieronymus ho několikrát přetáhl přesně tou holí, kterou v Ambermill vydával za stařeckou pomůcku, bez které se neobejde při chůzi," Theraldis se tiše dal do smíchu, "prý: donášet se nemá! Ten člověk měl vychovávat tvou starší sestru!" Isiel vydala bezmocné zachrčení, ale pak se dala do smíchu také, Theraldis však trochu zvážněl: "Pár lidí ve městě vypadalo dost nemocně a celou dobu jsem měl pocit, že mám cizí pohled v zádech. Nemeškal jsem, zdržel jsem se jen kvůli očarování Forrestenovy píšťalky, popřál jim štěstí a vyšel před bránu, abych seslal teleport zpět za tebou odtud... a nemusel se hádat s místními byrokraty o nepovolené transdimenzní manipulaci arkány. Tak jako tak si u brány četli moje glejty při odchodu snad třikrát, než mne pustili. Za mostem venku jsem pak zahlédl celou jednotku pod korouhvemi Lordaeronu a podle zástavy s nimi možná byl i... princ Arthas." "Princ Arthas? Neměl podle Antonida doprovázet jeho učednici při zkoumání pravdy o Brillu a Andorhal?" "Byli daleko, viděl jsem jen zástavy. Ale něco jako ledová ruka mi sevřelo srdce. Stál jsem u brány a díval se na tu lilii a věděl, že ji tam nemohu nechat. Je tvoje." Dlouhou dobu mlčela a jako by sama cítila, že se ve stínech úsvitu skrývá něco ledového a hrozivého. Ten druh ledu, který dokázal děsit i ji samotnou, a to už bylo něco. "Zase jsi měl noční můru za bílého dne?" zašeptala a její smích byl pryč. Kývl, a pak se sklonil, aby měl oči přímo proti jejím. Upřeně se jí díval do tváře, když zašeptal: "Isiel, slib mi jednu věc. Kdyby se ta nemoc nebo cokoli podobného zastavilo na dohled Dalaranu, popadni rodinu a teleportuj se s nimi pryč. Nepleť se do lidských záležitostí. Kdyby ostatní Snodawnovi nechtěli jít s tebou, vezmi Cloudwinga a přileť na sever za mnou. V jeho sedle je to sotva čtyři dny cesty a vyhneš se tak čemukoli, co by hrozilo v horských průsmycích či v Lordaeronu. Slibuješ? Ano?" Zatvářila se paličatě, ale sevřel její ruku tak pevně, že nakonec kývla: "Au! Ano, slibuji. Ale Dalaran má lepší obrany, než měl během druhé války, už nás nějaký ork nebo rytíř smrti nezaskočí!" prohlásila sebejistě. "Tak jako tak budeš bezpečnější na Quel'Danas, než zde. Hádám, že jen co předáme králi Anasterianovi poselství a novinky, povolá Kael'thase také zpět. A já budu prosit, aby s sebou Princ vzal i tebe." "Princ má svou vlastní hlavu, čímž rozčiluje mmohé quel'dorei, pochybuji, že se přiběhne schovat před lidskou nemocí k tatínkovi," namítla pobaveně. "Ano, je paličatý, tak jako ty. Nezlob mne, Isiel, nepokoušej, nebo to dopadne tak, že si nebudeš moci vybrat. Mám něco vyřídit Vael'thasovi?" sevřel její ruku ve svých dlaních, políbil ji, a pak se zvedl a sáhl po sametovém cestovním plášti. "Hmm, ano. Že mu Hira nechala vyklidit pokoj a používá ho jako svou šatnu. Z mého pokoje je nyní její botník." Theraldis se nevěřícně zasmál: "To mu řeknu a máš ho tu do týdne zpět. Mimochodem, přejmenoval svého dragonhawka a už se těší, až ho seznámí s Cloudwingem." "Ještě bude muset nějaký čas počkat... Al diel shala, Theraldisi," nahá se zvedla z postele, aby ho políbila na rozloučenou a Theraldis zaskučel, jako by ho mučila. "Příště tě raději neprobudím, odchod tak bude snadnější," zamumlal pak, když za sebou zavíral dveře. Isiel pokrčila rameny a oděná jen do svých plavých vlasů se zadívala na květ ve své ruce. Chyběl jí a to ještě ani neopustil Dalaran. Lilie ze Stratholme. Beztak utržené květy vadly do pár dní. Bylo na ní ale něco, co vám trhalo duši na cáry smutkem... a přitom nebylo, proč. Vrátila se ke knize starých kouzel a vzpomínek a položila křehkou květinu na ni. thumb|left|659px ''Pokračovat ve čtení... '' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu